


In Morning's Light

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often they're on the same schedule, so it's nice when it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Morning's Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written, IDK, November-ish 2010, probably.
> 
> Written for the prompt _any, any, having to get up at the crack of dawn_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org).

Tommy works a reception desk, answering phones and trying not to fuck it up, and then sometimes he'll have a gig and come stumbling in at one in the morning, so tired he's punch drunk. He'll remember to shower, usually, and then fall into bed and curl up next to Adam, asleep before Adam wakes up fully.

Adam teaches high school music, spending the day trying to teach kids how to sing like they mean it, and he'll come home to an empty house with his ears ringing from someone's too-high and off-key singing, and fill it up with his own voice. He'll spend a few hours grading papers, and eat a little, lonely dinner. Often, he's already in bed by the time Tommy gets home, but that just means he's made it nice and warm, and can cuddle Tommy that much more easily.

And on the weekends, when Tommy didn't get in late and Adam doesn't _have_ to be up at the asscrack of dawn... Well, sometimes on a Sunday morning, Adam will be out on the balcony, Tommy tucked up to his chest and a light blanket wrapped around them both, and they'll watch the sun rise just for the hell of it.

And if, by the time the sun is actually up, they're too busy kissing each other to notice, well-- What else is a Saturday morning for, really?


End file.
